Lauren Hamlett
Lauren Hamlett was the 15th place contestant from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. She is also a former production crew member for that same season following her voteoff and the former Programming Director for Our Honor Defend and Urban Legends. She is now serving as President. Lauren was the captain of the Kelabu tribe and was labeled as a target early on by multiple different contestants. Although seemingly an asset in challenges and having been the player to assemble the dominant Kelabu tribe she was unable to connect with the tribe and was left on the outs early on once the Savage Six alliance was formed. Despite multiple attempts by players such as Tyler Allen to align with her, Lauren found herself on the bottom of the tribe. She quickly became a target of Muriel Ossip, of whom lived on her floor in her residence hall, as Muriel did not want people to assume that they had an alliance. In an effort to debunk that rumor, Muriel (in conjunction with others in the tribe who had failed to connect with her) was able to turn the tribe against Lauren and she was promptly voted out at the second tribal council of the season. Biography I am 18 years old and from Columbus. I’m a freshman at OSU, majoring in International Studies with a specialization in Security and Intelligence, I’m also in the PSL scholars program. I’m minoring in Italian and I’m considering adding Russian. Since coming to OSU I have gotten involved in intramural basketball, racquetball club, Pets 4 Vets and am a frequent late night Zumba participant. I spend my free time are reading, watching movies/TV, hanging out with friends, learning new songs on my guitar and playing sports (the usual stuff). In high school I played basketball, lacrosse and ran cross country. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Lauren Hamlett '''Major(s): '''Security and Intelligence '''Minor(s): '''Italian '''Hometown: '''Columbus, Ohio '''Birthday: '''April 4th, 1998 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Pets For Vets and Intramural Basketball. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Tenacious, Adventurous, Trustworthy. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? ''' Playing sports, watching movies, listening to music. '''What Are You Most Passionate About? Helping people. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? When people point out every idiosyncrasy in movies or shows, when people correct another person's grammar, when people leave the lights on when they leave the room. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? n/a Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? n/a Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? To learn how to play guitar. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Amelia Earhart. What Is Your Dream Job? FBI Special Agent. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Washington D.C. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? n/a Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I have always wanted to be on the show and this could be the closest I'll ever get. Why Will You Win? I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? n/a